Widojest
• • • - A tiefling and a human. • MOMENTS • - Jester when she first meet Caleb, comments on how he smells. }} Widojest is the het ship between Caleb Widogast and Jester Lavorre from the Critical Role fandom. Canon Curious Beginnings Jester, Fjord and Beau are in the tavern when they notice that someone is watching them count their gold. As Fjord points out Nott and Caleb, Jester turns to them and asks if they're staying at the inn. Nott instantly becomes wary of Jester, when she comes over. She tells Caleb that he should take a shower since they do offer them at the inn. Caleb is confused by her comments, and she clarifies that it's because he's dirty. Caleb says that he only just met her and she officially introduces herself and he does as well. Jester asks Caleb if he is going to the Solstryce Academy, which Caleb isn't. Nott says that there's no point since he's plenty powerful, and even has a fey cat companion. Jester is confused, when Caleb snaps his fingers and Frumpkin appears, causing everyone to freak out. She asks him how long he's had magic and he tells her that he always had it, but didn't start studying again till recently. Moments Curious Beginnings * Jester says that it's nice to meet Caleb. * Jester mishears Caleb say her name. * Caleb does a check on Molly as he reads Jester's fortune. * Jester asks if Caleb and Nott want to come with them to the Carnival. * Jester asks to see one of Caleb's books. * Caleb watches Jester teach Nott a card game. * Jester asks Caleb and Nott if they want to join their group today. * Jester follows Caleb around. * Jester suggests that Caleb stops saying that Nott is a goblin since people are going to hear her. * As Caleb goes through the crowd, Jester says hi. A Show of Scrutiny * Jester shows Caleb the dick she drew under the table. * Caleb asks Molly and Jester where they came from. * Nott and Caleb trick Jester into buying a “magic” bowl. * Caleb “haggles” the price of the bowl down for Jester. * Caleb explains how the “magic” bowl works. * Caleb says that Jester’s thaumaturgy is a good spell. * Both Jester and Caleb say that they can tell that Nott is a girl. * Jester tells Caleb to leave after her and Nott. * Jester gives Caleb Blessing of the Trickster The Midnight Chase * Jester yells at Caleb not to leave her. * Jester calls Caleb’s cat frumpkin cute. * Caleb and Jester both agree to cut and run. * Jester tells Caleb to get the book on fiends. * Jester tries to look over Caleb’s shoulder as he reads, but Caleb doesn’t allow it. * Jester asks Caleb what his book is about, and he lies and says she wouldn’t be interested. * Jester quizzes Caleb on what his book said. * Caleb corrects Jester on the plural of Octopus. * Jester pokes Caleb in the forehead as he’s looking through Frumpkin. * Jester and Nott braid Caleb’s hair. * Jester calls Caleb a powerful wizard. Quotes Fanon The ship slowly built a following in the Critical Role fandom. Initially most fans had separate pairing but, it gained traction as the series continued. Most cited the moments from Caleb drunkenly dancing with Jester and Jester trying to find ways to cheer up Caleb, even when she isn't that happy. Fans who are opposed the pairing feel it would end up having a vibe. This is due to Jester's more upbeat personality being opposed to Caleb's more brooding one, and how often Caleb seems to go to her for guidance. This can also be from past campaign experience, as Vaxleth also gave off a similar vibe that some fans did not enjoy. On AO3, Widojest is the the second most written ship for Jester and the fourth most written for Caleb. It is also the eighth most written ship in the Critical Role tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : : TUMBLR : : : TWITTER : Trivia * In Campaign 1 Liam (Caleb) and Laura (Jester) created their characters to be twins. ** They also sat next to each other while playing, but only during Campaign 1. * Laura and Liam have the same birthday. * Liam bet that Jester's weasel would be the first pet to die in the campaignBeyond the Boundaries | Critical Role | Campaign 2, Episode 32. * Widojest week first took place between July 8th to July 14th 2019Widojest Week Prompts. Gallery Widojest Cuddle.png|kissingagrumpygiant Videos Jester and Caleb Full Cut Variations :Clayvorregast refers to the ship between Caleb, Jester and Caduceus Clay :Shadowidojest refers to the ship between Caleb, Jester and Essek Thelyss :Widofjorester refers to the ship between Caleb, Jester and Fjord References Navigation